<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smile for the camera boys by Osamuskittycat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943229">Smile for the camera boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osamuskittycat/pseuds/Osamuskittycat'>Osamuskittycat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Older Suna, Sex Toys, Slight pet play themes, camboys Miya twins, miyacest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osamuskittycat/pseuds/Osamuskittycat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suna almost never shows up in the Twins’ videos, he prefers to watch from behind the camera lens while directing them with soft words...but when Suna does end up in the videos, it’s always a fun time for everyone involved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smile for the camera boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The age of the Miya boys is a little vague but they’re high school age so keep that in mind, Suna is at least in his 30’s</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The ‘porn star room’ as Atsumu has taken to calling it, consists of a large bed big enough for all three of them, a large wooden trunk for all of their supplies and the perfect studio film set up to capture everything the boys do in full detail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had taken a long time for everything to look as professional as it did now, at first it had just been the twins’ filming everything on Osamu’s laptop, which would be sat on a pile of their school books with the screen tilted at an angle to capture the two amateurs fooling around on the spare futon their mother kept hidden under the boys’ bunk bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their videos still gained popularity which had somehow led to the two young men meeting one Suna Rintarou, who at the time was a (lonely) CEO with far too much free time and money on his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first video he saw of the boys had been a happy accident, a little drunk and definitely a little horny while he was completely alone in his huge condo, he’d clicked on the video out of sheer curiosity and had instantly fallen into the twins’ web. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before he began to throw far too much money into the boys’ laps. Their wishlist would be cleared within the hour and anything they had to offer, Suna was always there to receive it with open arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu had been the first to comment about the mysterious viewer who liked to spoil them, while Atsumu seemed content with simply just enjoying the gifts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, ‘Samu! If this random dude wants to spoil us, why question it? Look, he bought us that double ended dildo you’ve been gagging over!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu had flicked Atsumu’s forehead before pulling the laptop from his twin to message the mysterious viewer to thank him for the gifts, adding on that they would love to thank him for his generosity by giving him a private show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, Suna had agreed without a second thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio had set a date and time, the twins’ instantly going into planning mode while Suna had called up his secretary to clear his schedule that day, he had far more important things to do than listen to boring business meetings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day of their video call arrived and Suna’s was left breathless as he stared openly at the two beautiful boys sat side by side in the black lingerie sets and matching masks Suna had brought for them, the glittery fabric shimmering despite the poor lighting in the twins’ room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two boys looked absolutely unreal as they shyly waved to Suna, who simply nodded at the two, his own matching mask on as he leaned back against his headboard, watching the two put on a show just for him to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And by the gods, what an amazing show the two put on. The double ended dildo that Suna had gifted them making an appearance as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu pinned his younger brother to the floor, Osamu’s legs tight around his waist while both of their panties were pulled to the side to make room for the dildo that Atsumu was slowly fucking into their bodies while simultaneously rubbing their hard cocks against each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suna had made a specific request that the two not cum until Suna gave them the okay to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a power trip like no other to watch the two boys whimper and beg softly for ‘Sir’ to let them cum, Suna’s own cock rock hard in his sweats as he slowly rubbed his hand along his length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu was slightly more collected than Osamu, who was openly sobbing as he begged for a release that Suna wasn’t going to give up easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was the case until a broken ‘Daddy, please!’ slipped through the speakers of Suna’s laptop and without thinking Suna had unmuted his mic and without a second thought spoke to the two boys shaking and whining in each other’s arms, his voice low and husky, “Come for me, boys...Be good boys and show Daddy just how much you enjoyed his gifts” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a broken sob before Osamu’s the first to cum, Atsumu next to follow with a muffled cry into his little brother’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suna watches the two boys cling to each other, a deep need to reach out and wrap them up in his arms overwhelmed him as he wrapped a hand around his aching cock, coming almost instantly when the boys turn their heads to stare at Suna on the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu had taken over the aftercare, Suna letting out a fond chuckle at the way Osamu refused to do any work to help, a tidbit that Suna tucked away for later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the show, Little ones”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The matching blushes on the twins’ faces caused the fire inside of Suna to burn brighter as he made a note to pay for another call very soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-You’re welcome, S-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now boys...I think it’s quite alright if you address me by what you really want to call me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hitch in Osamu’s breath and the quirk of Atsumu’s lips make Suna hold his breath in anticipation as the twins’ lean their heads together to smile sweetly at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suna doesn’t think he’s ever heard a more beautiful sound in his entire life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be seeing you darlings very soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Miya twins or as their fans know them, The Fox Brothers, have always been a duo and their fans have always loved that but when the boys’ latest video goes live, everyone is shocked to see someone they’ve never seen before with the boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room is different from what fans are used to, the room looks something out of a fancy home decor magazine with its giant bed and expensive decor but the two boys sitting at the foot of the large bed look like they’re right at home in the new space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu and Atsumu are sat on their knees by Suna’s feet, each with an arm around one of his legs as they look straight up at him with what everyone assumes is pure adoration despite the masks covering their faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twins’ are dressed in matching black skirts and white blouses but it’s the fluffy fox tails peeking out from the skirts and the fox ears on their heads that catch the audience’s attention. They look absolutely stunning as they lean into the hand that rests on each of their heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever the mysterious man on the bed says to the boys goes unheard by the audience, who sit waiting with baited breath to see what kind of show the brothers will put on for them today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The aren’t disappointed of course, especially when they see the man pull out a small remote from his pocket and seems to turn it up to a medium setting because both boys jump instantly at the sensation, their ‘tails’ swishing against the floor as they press up against the man’s leg, their whines finally audible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man doesn’t do much else beside grin down at the two whimpering boys clinging to his legs while leant back against his hand as he toys with the settings of the vibes tucked away inside of the twins’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not until a broken “D-Daddy!” comes from the slightly darker haired brother that the man finally stops toying with the settings of the vibes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a sly grin on the man’s face that makes a shiver run down everyone who watches spine. They don’t need to see his eyes to know just how devious he is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand reaches out to brush against the poor boy’s cheek before two fingers slide down to slip under the dark grey collar to pull the whimpering boy up higher until he’s at the perfect height for the man to lean in and kiss softly, swallowing the broken whimpers hungrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss barely lasts a minute before the other brother whimpers, hand reaching up to tug on the man’s shirt desperately wanting his own turn with their Daddy, “Daddy! My turn!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man tsks the other boy while keeping his brother held up with a hand cupping his pert little ass, the audience doesn’t hear what’s said but the man must’ve chastised the lighter haired boy for misbehaving, the boy’s pouting lips as he looks down at his knees a clear enough sign. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The darker haired brother must feel pity for the other because he nuzzles his nose against the man’s cheek, mindful of the mask, as if silently asking the man to forgive his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man sighs softly, a hand reaching out to gently lift the lighter haired boy’s head by his chin, thumb brushing over the boy’s lower lip as he says something to the two boys clinging to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a moment later that the boys move, the darker haired brother moving up onto the bed to lay on it sideways to stay in frame while the man gets up and moves out of frame as the other brother scrambled onto the bed to rest his body carefully over his brother’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The audience is treated to one of their favorite sights, the two boys wrapped up in each other’s arms kissing softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man returns with a silk rope in hand, a fond grin on his lips as he watches the boys for a moment before moving to the side of the bed where the two’s heads are facing and makes work of tying the dark haired boy’s arms behind his brother’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he seems happy with how everything looks, the man presses a kiss to each of their lips before he moves back to where he was, this time he slips a hand under the lighter haired brother’s skirt to gently remove the tail plug before doing the same to his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The audience watches transfixed as the man flips up the darker haired boy’s skirt to rest the bunched fabric against his stomach before helping his brother to slide down the boy’s leaking cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-Daddy...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whimpering boy is shushed, the man adjusting the two boys to his liking before he slips his pants down just enough to pull out his own leaking cock that causes the audience to salivate at the sheer size of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lighter haired boy seems to already be in a blissed out state while his brother’s fingers dig into his back as their daddy slowly enters him, mouth hung open on a silent groan as he tries his best to open up his legs to give his daddy more room to rest flush against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The audience waits a breath then two before the man goes into motion, hands settled on each of the boys’ hips as he starts up a bruising rhythm that has both of his boys losing their minds, their cries of pleasure absolute music to everyone’s ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The darker haired brother is the first to come undone, his cries for his daddy so loud that the audience wonders if anyone on the other end could hear those beautiful noises. Soon after the other brother follows, the man undoes the rope holding the darker haired boy before helping his brother off of him to lay beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man smirks as he pulls out of the darker haired boy, moving back to give the two boys room to drop to their knees in front of him on the floor, mouths open wide as their daddy pumps a hand along his cock, groaning softly as he paints the boys with his cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft “Thank you, Daddy” from the twins’ makes the audience shiver as they watch the boys clean the man’s cock with their tongues, sharing sticky kisses before they do the work of cleaning each other’s faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man disappears from frame but he’s got the camera, moving closer to get a close up of the two cum covered boys on the floor, who are giggling as they continue to fondle each other despite everything they’ve been through just moments before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man’s voice is low, smooth like caramel as he softly demands the boys’ attention, which they give him without question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say hi to the camera boys” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two boys blow a kiss to their fans before raising their arms up towards the camera, pouting at the man behind it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy...” “Cuddles...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The video ends but the man’s appearance in the twins’ videos doesn’t and the audience doesn’t mind at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon they all know the trio as Daddy and his little foxes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Twitter for more Twitter fic threads: @Osamuskittycat</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>